Dr. Hare's Secret Lab
Dr. Hare's Secret Lab is an item from the store. It is free in the store now, it is also a mini quest. Walkthrough You will be on a rocky hillside. Go up the hill, and go in the door. Go right, land on the moving platform, and go to the top right. Talk to the guy, and he will tell you to get three colored key cards. Go to the middle right, and enter the big brown door. The Key Cards There are numerous guards in this room. Make sure they don't see you. If they do, they will shout "Stop right there!" and a flying rabbit head will be sent to teleport you out of the room and you will lose all your cards. You can hide behind carrot-crates. There are also electric lasers that activate at regular intervals. Go to the platform beneath the one you are on. You will see a crate. Push the platform off the edge and jump down. Push the crate onto the turquoise switch. Go to the bottom-left hand corner of the screen and you will see that the turquoise gate is open. Grab the turquoise key-card. Jump through the hole in the ground and you will drop through a hole in the ceiling onto the top platform. Jump down and then jump onto the moving platform with the crate. Push it to the left and off the edge. Jump off and push it to the left until it pushes down the switch. Jump back on the moving platform and ride to the top.The purple gate is now open. Grab the purple card. Jump over to the top platform and run across to the moving platform on the opposite side. Wait for the platform to reach the top, then push the crate to push down the red switch. Get to the top-right hand corner of the screen. The last gate is now open and you can grab the red card. Go back to the guy with the rabbot suit, and click on the suit. Your rewards will be 50 credits and the ability to costumize the rabbot suit at anytime.You can also customize the henchmen. Trivia *Dr. Hare's henchmen wear pink Rabbot Ears in this mini-island as apposed to grey Rabbot Ears in the 24 Carrot Island. *Dr. Hare doesn't appear in this mini-island. *Jeff Kinney says that Dr.Hare has labs all over the world and each lab have different uniforms and the base is on 24 Carrot Island. *Some people use Dr. Hare's henchmen outfits to look like Dr. Hare because it's pink and it come with his green glasses, sometimes they use the Dr. Hare Ears Power. *There is a Soldier that has Sir Rebral's beard, and it's obtainable. *There is a Poptropica Toy Advert when you in the Lab, it should be Deleted because it's over. *in the past, Dr. Hare's Secret Lab cost 150 credits. Goofs Glitch: If you visit the mini-island from Early Poptropica or Super Power Island, and you have put on the jetpack or the flying power, you will be able to use it while completing the quest.This is helpful when a guard catches you. You can fly up to the door, exit, and enter again. You have all the cards that you earned. Category:Mini-Islands Category:Islands Category:Pages With Incomplete photos Category:Poptropica Store Category:Poptropica Category:Adventure